Portal
The Portal is an infinitely powerful object that can take the player anywhere in the known universe and other dimensions, according to the wishes of the portal keeper, Sagaan. 'New York Portal' Appearance: The theme color for the New York portal is red. With it being the first portal it is only logical to relate it to blood. Inside of the portal, a massive wave of blood can be seen. It can only be assumed that when the player steps into the portal they are engulfed in the massive amount of blood, blocking their vision. They thrash and try to scream, but to no avail. Almost to the point of drowning, they go unconscious and wade in the ether until the blood finally washes away. They wake up in one of New York's many alleys drenched and dried, unsure of how to get back.'' '''Mandyland Portal '''''Appearance: The theme color for Mandyland is purple. Inside of the portal is an amethyst jewel. Since an amethyst is solid and one cannot pass through it, it can only be assumed that once you enter the portal, the amethyst crystal begins to solidfy around you, trapping you inside of it. You cannot move as your arms and legs turn to gems. Soon your whole body is engulfed in what would appear to be a fatal mistake. Your eyes dart from beind the gem searching for any sign of movement. Moments before you run out of breath you see that high above you, the jewel is cracking and giving way to sky. The ground in front of you and beneath of you starts giving way too. The mystical crystal surrounding your arms and legs shatters and disappear into the night. Mystified by the ways of the portal you look around your new surroundings, finding nothing of comfort. Mandyland is not a place for the feint of heart, and you soon realize that the only way back is to fight your way out. 'New Orleans Portal' The portal was opened June 11th and remain opened for 21 days. Level 1 was opened immediately. Level 2 opens June 17th, and Level 3 opens June 24th. Voodoo dolls are required to finish the missions. Appearance: The theme color for New Orleans is green to relate to voodoo. If you look closely, inside the portal is a swirling green vortex of smoke, quite resembling the lake of souls in Hercules. It can be assumed that when the player steps into the portal, they are engulfed in the smoke and can't see. As it swirls around them it grows thicker and thicker until it finally disperses. The player then finds themselves in a new strange area just outside of New Orleans.'' '''Other Portal Capabilities: ''It would appear that the portal can also control the flow of time. Mardi Gras is an event that takes place around the months of February and March. The player steps through the opened portal in the month of June taking them back several months, possibly to a date prior to the mass zombie invasion. If this is the case, the portal is a massively powerful artifact that can control space, time, and the world itself.'' 'Russia Portal' The Portal opened on August 3rd and remained open for 24 days. Chapter 1 opened immediately. Chapter 2 opened on August 6th. Chapters 3-6 have yet to be opened. ' ' Appearance: '''The theme color for Russia is light blue to relate to snow. Inside of the portal is an array of spinning snow flakes. It can only be assumed that once the player entered the portal the snow began to spin faster, turning into a blizzard. The snowstorm continued to circle around the player at breakneck speed, so much that they could not see past the intense fog of white. Suddenly the snow stopped and the fog lightened. Snowflakes fell normally from the sky, and subzero temperatures gripped the landscape. The player now finds themselves perhaps on the center of a snowy Russian forest; lights gleaming in the distance. They follow the lights and eventually make their way to the small village where our story begins. Paris Portal ''Appearance:' The Paris Portal's color is pink to relate to love. The inside of the portal is the same as Mandyland, gem like in appearance. It opened September 19 and will remain open for the next three weeks Tokyo Portal ''Appearance: '''The theme color for Tokyo is red with a oriental dragon inside. It required the Mission Item Yen Coin. You have 24 days to complete the chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it for (10 or 15?) favor points and earn additional abilities. The event began on November 2nd 2010 and ran until November 26th(?). '' Akem's World Portal ''Appearance: The theme color for Akem's World is purple with a demon head inside, as reference to Akem Manah. It's the second portal related to an elder. The first was the portal eis the portal to Mandyland. It required the Mission Item Devil's Totem. You have 24 days to complete the chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it for (10 or 15?) favor points and earn additional abilities. The event began on December 21st 2010 and ran until January 14th(?) 2011. '' Bombay Portal ''Appearance: The theme color for Bombay is the blue. Inside the portal, there's a tiger head, in reference to the indian tiger. It required the Mission Item Peacock Plumes. You have 24 days to complete the chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it for (10 or 15?) favor points and earn additional abilities. The event began on February 15th 2011 and ran until March 11th(?) 2011. '' Dublin Portal ''Appearance: The theme color for Dublin is the green, referenced to the leprechauns and the Ireland.'' The shamrock inside the portal is a reference to the St. Patrick's Day ''and the luck. You have 24 days to complete the chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it for (10 or 15?) favor points and earn additional abilities. The event began on March 22nd 2011 and ran until April 15th(?) 2011. '' Venice Portal ''Appearance: The theme color for Venice is the yellow, referenced to the happiness and the "carnivali".'' Inside portal, there's traces, as reference to the renaissance and the carnival dances'. You have 24 days to complete the chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it for (10 or 15?) favor points and earn additional abilities. The event began on May 3rd 2011 and ran until May 25th(?) 2011. Istambul ''Appearance: 'The theme color for Istambul is the red with a light yellow star, referenced to the Turkey flag. This is the third red portal - first was New York, and the second was Tokyo. ''You have 24 days to complete the chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it for (10 or 15?) favor points and earn additional abilities. Category:Events